


Fail

by AutisticWriter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [3]
Category: The Fast Show
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Imagine Person A attempting and failing to do the movie move (arm over the shoulder at a theatre) because of anxiety, only to have Person B grab their arm and put it around them.





	

_I can do this,_ Ralph thinks to himself, ignoring the frankly boring film on the cinema screen, and psyching himself up to putting his arm around Ted’s shoulders. _I can do it!_

He gets his hand behind Ted’s head when he freezes, worrying that he might do it wrong, not wanting to punch the woman sat on Ted’s other side.

Ralph thinks that Ted is oblivious to his struggle when, suddenly, Ted takes his hand and moves his arm, so his arm is resting around his shoulders. Ted turns to look at him; he’s smiling.

“Thanks, Ted,” he says, grinning.


End file.
